Fate and Coincidence
by Pouna
Summary: "Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, lança Coïncidence. On ne salue pas un imprévu ? Et un qui fait plaisir, si tu veux mon avis." Castiel pouffa légèrement. "S'il te plait, c'était écrit."
1. Chapter 1

Hey! C'est Pouna!

Je publie ce soir une nouvelle idée de mini-fiction/OS je ne sais pas trop encore comment je vais mener mon histoire.

Merci à MicroFish qui me l'a rapidement corrigé pour que je puisse la publier 3

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La barrière de la langue avait toujours été un problème pour exprimer chaque chose. Aucun mot et aucune langue ne pouvaient définir comment la Vie avait été créé. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'on racontait, c'était une chose que l'on vivait. La création de la vie était un mystère pour l'Humanité. Et pour cause, aucune personne présente lors de ce déroulement n'avait été capable de l'expliquer. Car ils étaient restés sans voix. Ils avaient seulement observé pour comprendre. Il n'y avait que les yeux mais surtout, le cœur, qui avait été capable de parler au nom de toutes les personnes présentent lors de cette naissance. Tout avait alors pris un sens plus important.

Le souffle de la vie a été chuchoté à l'issue de l'amour de l'Echo et de l'Abysse. Tout le monde idéalisait ce phénomène comme une explosion désastreuse et chaotique. Mais c'était tout le contraire. La tendresse était présente. Ce n'était qu'un murmure dans le noir, qui se reflétait dans chaque recoin de l'immensité de l'univers. C'était l'espoir et le besoin. L'Abysse en était fou amoureux et chaque seconde, l'Echo gémissait des poèmes pour pouvoir charmer l'Abysse. Il ne pouvait pas y répondre, il semblait si loin, si profond, qu'il avait perdu la conviction d'un amour possible.

Durant des années et des années, l'Echo réveillait les étoiles et rassurait l'Abysse qu'un jour, oui, ils s'aimeront et seront ensemble pour toujours. L'Echo n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre une réponse de la part de l'Abysse car il savait au fond de lui que cet amour était réciproque.

Le jour où l'Echo et l'Abysse rentraient finalement en contact pour s'aimer et s'épanouir ensemble, les scientifiques humains avaient nommé ce phénomène comme le Big Bang. L'Echo et l'Abysse aurait pu en être vexée. La voix de l'Echo aurait pu s'élever dans les airs. Mais le silence qu'offrait l'Abysse la faisait taire à tout jamais. Comme constamment enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapable de murmurer pour exprimer. La barrière de la langue s'était sûrement crée à cet instant.

Et aux yeux de Castiel, ce n'était pas le seul enfantement. Cette rencontre signifiait la toute première création de l'Amour ainsi que des Âmes-Sœurs. Le spectacle avait été d'une beauté sans nom et le souffle n'avait pas seulement crée la Vie mais aussi la Passion et la Beauté. Et à son tour, il avait été créé. Il avait été baptisé Destin. Durant des millénaires, il se demandait comme la vie avait pu se dérouler sans lui. Il semblait être constamment en retard, il fallait qu'il note, qu'il rédige et qu'il ficèle toutes les histoires. Il déposait dans son carnet tous les noms de chaque personne sur terre pour pouvoir prévoir à l'avance les choses qui leur étaient réservés. Il s'occupait même des générations futures sur une lignée qui ne s'arrêtait que très peu, pour la plus part.

Castiel était empli d'imagination. Il aimait apercevoir l'encre qui coulait sur son papier. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de carnet qu'il avait eu, il était vivant depuis la nuit des temps. Destin avait dû se placer en contact étroit avec Gabriel, alias Karma, qui l'aidait souvent à offrir à tout le monde ce que chaque personne méritait. Destin ne voyait pas la différence entre le Bien ou le Mal, il devait seulement inscrire ce qu'il lui était dicté d'écrire. Karma lui, ne voyait pas de gris, tout était blanc, tout était noir. Il s'était demandé durant un moment comment il observait la Vie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il faisait froid dans les rues de New York, oui, étonnant, le Destin se baladait dans chaque rue, chaque ville, chaque village et même chaque rue. Il n'y avait pas un endroit dans ce monde que Castiel ne connaissait pas. Il aimait tous les endroits, plus particulièrement quand il savait qu'il était celui qui avait organisé les pas de chaque personne dans chaque centimètre que cette Terre offrait. Il la trouvait belle, la Nature avait fait un magnifique boulot et continuait de le faire. Mais Nature n'aimait pas Castiel. Elle n'était pas dans l'anticipation, elle préférait la spontanéité. Mais Castiel en était effrayé, il se devait d'être constamment en avance, peut-être même plus que le Temps lui-même. La raison pour laquelle la Nature détestait été simple, elle disait qu'il imposait aux hommes des événements et des actions qui détruisaient la beauté de la terre et leur libre arbitre. Mais l'Echo et l'Abysse lui avaient donné un boulot et il allait exécuter ce pour quoi il avait été créé.

Castiel était chargé de ficelé chaque histoire de chaque personne. Le Karma était censé punir ou récompenser les gens selon leur action. La Mort arrachait l'âme des vivants qui avaient alors été créé par la Vie. Le Destin était étroitement lié avec le Karma et ils étaient devenus des amis au fur et à mesure de chaque instant passé sur cette terre.

En courant contre l'air frais de la ville, Castiel fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut que son nom figuré dans son livre. Il ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir écrit et c'était une action bien particulière. Il n'avait jamais été impliqué dans des histoires, du moins, pas constamment. Son nom n'avait figuré dans son livre qu'avant sa rencontre avec Gabriel et Naomi (Nature). Bien trop focalisé sur ce qu'il allait lire, il s'écrasa contre un passant, faisant alors tomber sur livre sur le sol humide. Il ouvrit la bouche et releva son regard sur une paire d'yeux vert qui le fixait. Il ramassa son livre et observa alors l'homme qui portait une chemise, un pantalon avec des bretelles, une cigarette au bec et un chapeau Fedora. Il avait un look typique des années 20. La touche finale et craquante était la veste, surement longue qu'il avait balancé sur son épaule. Il restait là avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage et Castiel lit alors rapidement son carnet.

 _Destin rencontre Coïncidence._

Il releva rapidement le regard, il devait s'assurer que l'homme était toujours là. Il était légèrement distrait, stressé à l'idée de devoir prendre du temps pour lui et ne pas organiser les prochains événements de chaque famille dans le monde. Coïncidence adressa une nouvelle fois un large sourire à Destin avant de faire tomber sa cigarette dans la plaque d'égout. Elle ne semblait avoir été que très peu fumée et ce n'était que très peu étonnant que Coïncidence fumait. Il n'était pas pressé et il déjouait ?légèrement ce que le Destin imposait. Il était nonchalant et peut-être sans soucis. Il n'était pas ami avec le Temps, pas non plus avec le Karma. Il devait l'être avec l'Amour et la Beauté. Ou peut-être était-il également la Beauté. Car il était magnifique. Echo aurait pu apprendre à Destin la maîtrise des mots. Car une nouvelle fois, il était sans voix. C'était comme revoir la création des Âmes-Sœurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, lança Coïncidence. On ne salue pas un imprévu ? Et un qui fait plaisir, si tu veux mon avis. »

Castiel pouffa légèrement. Il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était réellement un personnage sympathique, malgré les préjugés qu'il avait pu avoir sur ce personnage. Il en oubliait le Temps mais pas sa place.

« S'il te plait, c'était écrit. »


	2. Chapter 2

"C'est dommage, commença Coïncidence, de se dire qu'on ne dépend que d'un livre et d'un stylo."

Castiel observa un peu plus les mouvements de l'homme. Mais ses yeux scrutaient principalement le dé qu'il avait en main et qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts fins et experts. Parfois, le cube blanc taché de noir s'envolait dans les airs et, étrangement, il en était quelque peu hypnotisé. Il avait connaissance de plusieurs choses, la Vie et la Connaissance lui avaient donné la possibilité de se nourrir de Culture et de Savoir. Encore une fois, il avait un carnet d'adresse bien rempli. Karma lui avait appris que, dans un sens, chaque personne avait une répercussion sur les autres. C'était bien grâce à la Création que Destin avait pu écrire l'histoire de Vincent Van Gogh.

"Jouer sur le hasard est bien plus dangereux."

Destin savait que des personnes aussi dématérialisées qu'eux ne pouvaient pas réellement mourir. Du moins, la Mort et la Vie avaient constamment besoin de chacun. Et finalement, c'était une bonne chose. Il pouvait observer les évolutions de tout le monde, comment les personnes se relèvent ou non des événements qu'il imposait à leurs vies. Il suivit du regard Coïncidence qui fit alors le tour du personnage. C'était toujours avec un regard malicieux qu'il observait le Destin mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Car c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il le savait. Et malgré sa bonne apparence et son regard de braise, Castiel ne s'approchait jamais du feu. Du moins, pas tant que des lettres à l'encre noire n'apparaissent sur le carnet.

"Les seules choses que ton carnet prend en compte sont les pantins qui vivent dans ce monde et toi. Je suis encore mitigé, dois-je dire que tu es le ventriloque ou la marionnette à ton tour ?

-Mon carnet... rectifia Castiel, t'as pris en compte, Coïncidence.

-Pour la simple et unique raison que ça a un impact sur toi. Tu ne savais même pas que nous allions nous rencontrer. Ce n'était que le hasard."

En des années et des années d'existence, il avait ressenti des sentiments bien distincts et différents. Il ne savait pas si les humains les ressentaient comme lui avait pu les vivre mais une chose était sure, avec le fait qu'il avait pu, d'une certaine manière, assister à ces manifestions de l'amour que l'Echo portait à l'Abysse, il savait que ce qu'il éprouvait été amplifié. Et avec le ton taquin et insolent de Coïncidence, Castiel ressentit alors la frustration et une pointe de colère. Il serra les poings, il détestait l'idée qu'on puisse remettre en question son pouvoir, son devoir et son carnet.

"Je le savais. C'était écrit sur mon carnet.

-Mais tu as été surpris de me voir et tu l'as lu après que tu te sois écrasé contre moi."

Cette fois-ci, Destin fit face à Coïncidence et celui-ci lui adressa toujours un sourire. Il balança les dés vers les cieux et les rattrapa habillement. L'homme les observa un instant avant de sourire, de rajuster son chapeau qui, pourtant, été parfaitement placé sur sa tête. En se tournant, Coïncidence frappa le visage de Destin avec sa veste. Il en profita, peut-être que légèrement inconsciemment, en même temps, Coïncidence lui en imposa l'action, de sentir l'odeur de Coïncidence. Elle était atypique et collait parfaitement au personnage. C'était un mélange de tabac froid, de tarte aux pommes et de whisky.

L'odeur était aléatoire et significative. Il commença à s'éloigner en jetant un dernier regard de biais à Castiel, tout en jouant avec les dés qu'il avait en main. Frustré, Castiel observa son journal. Coïncidence était en train de s'éloigner et paradoxalement, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez échangé avec lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que deux contraires entraient en contact et qu'une question, presque existentielle, et une remise en question s'imposaient de la sorte.

 _Destin rattrape Coïncidence._

Son sourire s'élargit aussi, il devait avoir écrit cette phrase, ce commande sans y avoir réellement réfléchit un peu plus tôt. Mais il se devait de suivre ce qui était dit et par chance, cette action l'arrangeait. Il était égoïste ce soir, le temps qui lui était accordé n'était que pour lui et il ne laisserait pas le hasard lui échapper.

"Attends !"

Castiel courut dans sa direction, se protégeant du vent en abaissant son chapeau et en remontant le col de son trench coat. Coïncidence se retourna avec une nouvelle fois un petit sourire. Les lumières de la ville se déposaient sur son visage et il en était d'autant plus attirant. Les sons qui les entouraient semblaient être sourds. Il se concentra sur les mots qu'il pourrait prononcer.

"On va se revoir ?"

Destin allait probablement se ridiculiser avec cette question. Il était le maître des actions et des événements et il se demandait s'il allait le voir. Mais cette question restait tout de même importante et se devait d'être posé. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Coïncidence de sa vie et il savait que, souvent, il déjouait les plans que Destin avait tissés. Il lançait des imprévus, sauvant parfois la mise de certaine personne ou le contraire pour d'autre. Il aurait pu croire qu'en le rencontrant, sa frustration aurait pris le dessus et il lui aurait clairement envoyé un poing dans le visage. Mais il était trop précieux pour être brisé.

"Si le Destin le souhaite... Je vais te dire. Le hasard fait bien des choses. Si mes dés me placent sur ta route alors, on va se revoir.

-Ne déjoue pas mes plans si je souhaite écrire dans mon livre que Destin retrouve Coïncidence.

-Je refuse que tu voles mon libre arbitre.

-Et toi, continua Castiel, que tu m'assommes d'imprévus."

Coïncidence attrapa dans sa poche un paquet de cigarette et il en déposa une entre ses lèvres. Il les pinça mais il avait eu le temps d'observer combien elles étaient rouges et pleines. Il se mordit rapidement les lèvres, espérant qu'il ne le remarquerait en aucun cas tandis qu'il alluma le bout de sa cigarette avec un magnifique zippo argenté.

"Et, tu veux me revoir ? Demanda Coïncidence, visiblement surpris.

-Oui.

-Tu me dragues ?

-Peut-être.

-Oh, je ne savais pas que Vérité était en toi. Si tu veux me revoir, je t'impose une condition. »

Castiel releva le menton, prêt à entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

"Ne te fie pas à ton carnet. Attends que nos chemins se recroisent. Ne m'impose pas une seconde rencontre.

-Mais tu vas m'imposer un imprévu si on se recroise.

-Et si on laissait l'Amour faire ses preuves ?"

Sans plus attendre, il tira sur sa cigarette avant de la lancer aux pieds de Castiel et il s'éloigna. Il ressentit comme une petite pointe au cœur mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa voix s'éleva dans les airs pour qu'il l'entende de là où il se trouvait.

"Coïncidence ! C'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Dean."


End file.
